Real Roses Have Thorns
by Angeltiger
Summary: Forced to deal with the mysterious Youko in the past, Kagome has no idea Koenma has his spirit detectives frantically searching for her in the present. Naraku's plans are finally in the open as he tries to get his hands on Kagome, key to his future KK
1. Everything Has a Begining

Angeltiger: Yes, I'm back!

Inuyasha: You make that sound like it's a good thing.

Angeltiger: You're just jealous 'cause you don't get Kagome in this one either.

Inuyasha: What!? Who does?

Kurama: That would be me.

Inuyasha: -pales- Why do you people always pair her with the girly-guys? First Sesshomaru, now him!?

Evilpanther: That's what I wanna know brutha.

Kagome: -rolls eyes- It's just a fanfic!

Angeltiger: Couldn't have said it better myself. Oh, and to anyone that decides this fic is worthy of their time: MY PAIRINGS WILL NOT BE SWAYED! I've wanted to create a Kur/Kag fic for so long, I'm practically pulling my brain out to pile all the ideas into one steamy helping of literary goodness...man...I'm hungry...stomach growls

**Real Roses Have Thorns**

**Ch. 1: _Everything Needs a Beginning..._**

Kagome sighed.

It was no fun waiting. She found that out twenty minutes ago...yet here she sat bored off her ass while her friends took their time 'going to the bathroom'.

What was with girls and going to the bathroom in groups anyway? She never had to have a sad bunch of hormone crazed teenage females with her when she had to take a bath or even to use the restroom. Well, there was Sango, but that was necessity. She only went with her to help with the pervert-prevention.

She sighed again. What was taking them so long?

Finally, three girls bounded out of the ladies' restroom. Actually, they seemed to be floating, floating on twenty minutes of ideas and conversations that she could only dream about grasping. What scared her most were the smiles...they were planning something.

Kagome took a step back instinctually. "What are you all up to?"

The three drifted back down to Earth gracefully before giving her a "we've got a secret and you won't find out until it's too late" look.

"Absolutely nothing, Kagome." Yuki reassured her.

"Yeah, what makes you think we're up to something?" Eri asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Well the fact that you were all grinning like idiots kinda gave you away."

The terrible trio grasped her arm firmly and led her to the exit of WacDonalds. Kagome briefly turned to grab her forgotten drink, but found it was impossible; she was being swept away by a living wave.

"Now don't you worry about a thing, Kagome!" Ayumi chimed in.

"Yeah," Yuki nodded, "You should go home and get some rest. We wouldn't want you to pass out from the blood loss."

Kagome looked quizzical. "Blood loss?"

Eri smiled in sympathy, "Yeah, from the transfusion."

"I heard you were so bad, they had to use leeches to get the poison out of you!" Ayumi shivered. "How sad, to pick the only rose in the world with poison in its thorns..."

_Grandpa..._ Kagome smiled as sweetly as she could, under the circumstances. "Yeah, it was a close call. But I'm alright now." She paused, "Though...I'm more worried about what you three are planning, not some leeches in a hospital."

Yuki looked flustered, "We aren't planning anything, Kagome!"

The three of them let go of Kagome's arm and stood in a straight line in front of her, "Scout's Honor!" They chimed, giving her salutes before bursting into giggles. Yuki laughed so hard she fell into Eri, who went tumbling into Ayumi, who in turn fell off the curb and into the empty street.

Yuki looked at her friend in concern, "Ayumi, I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but proceeded to pick the lively girl up off the ground. _This is nothing; try falling down countless cliffs, only to break your fall on even rockier bases..._

Ayumi looked down at her muck-stained school uniform, "Awww...now I'm all dirty."

Eri smiled in condolence, "Maybe you should go home?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Kagome thanked whatever Gods out there that did honestly like her. She was going to be free!

"You two go on," Yuki offered, "I'll walk home with Kagome."

Or not.

"No, it's ok...really." Kagome said, trying to keep her voice form being frantic.

"No, you just got over pneumonia. And with the chance the poison's still in your veins, I wouldn't want you to be all alone if something _were_ to happen."

_Dammit Grandpa!_ Kagome clasped her hands together, "Honestly, I'll be fine. Besides, I need to...stop by someone's on the way!" _Please just go!_

Yuki studied her friend for a moment, then nodded. "If you're sure Kagome..."

"Yes! I mean...yeah, sure. It's not a problem." She came back smoothly.

Eri and Yuki gave her a hug while Ayumi stayed back and waved, mindful of her soiled clothes. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us, ok Kagome?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Great! We'll see you later, K-girl!" They waved, skittering off into the oblivion of Tokyo.

Kagome shivered at the nickname. _Thank God that's over._ She mused, heading back towards the shrine. _But what did those girls have in mind when they came out of the bathroom?_

"Bootan" Koenma called out, knowing his ferry girl could hear him. He could have waited a while longer to give her the new mission, but decided to go ahead before he forgot.

Sure enough, she came in hurriedly through the large double doors. "Yes, what is it Koenma sir?"

The child-prince didn't look up from his 'important' work, completely oblivious to her.

-stamp-

-stamp-

Boton took a step further into his office. "Uhhh...Koenma?

-stamp-

-stamp-

Finally, face flushed with anger, Boton stood in front of her boss's desk. "KOENMA, _SIR!_"

-sta-squish-

"Wha-OH! Hello there Boton. I didn't see you there."

Boton's eye twitched, "So I noticed... What did you need me for Koenma?"

The child ruler scratched his head thoughtfully, "Oh that..." He sat back down and continued stamping his seal of approval.

Boton waited as patently as she could, her foot occasionally tapping the floor. Just when she thought she was gonna snap, he surprised her.

"I'll have to get back to you, Boton."

"What?"

"I seem to have forgotten what I called you in here for."

She face faulted, "Excuse me!?"

-stamp-

-stamp-

She was once again ignored by the hapless prince. "Koenma?"

-stamp-

-stamp-

Boiling with anger, Lady Death walked out of her boss's room, fully intent on finding out what her mush-for-brains employer had forgotten. After slamming the double doors with intense fury, she strode the whole of three steps before calling the one person that would know what she didn't.

"GEORGE!"

A mile or so away from the blue-haired temper ball, a blue ogre named George cowered behind the bookshelf of the library upon hearing his name being called...or screeched... Why was he always the one in trouble?

----------------------------------

"Suiichi? Would you mind taking the cake out of the oven?"

"Of course not, mother."

Kurama slid on the mitt and carefully pulled out the layered birthday cake. After putting it on the counter to cool, he slipped it back off just as his mom walked in.

"Suiichi, honey, I'll be back tomorrow evening." She told him, putting her earrings on while she walked towards the cake. She boxed it and put it in one of her thermal containers for the trip to her sister's. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Kurama waved it off, "No thank you mother, I see enough of Aunt Markie at Christmas."

Shiori smiled at her son, "Be nice, dear. I know Shawn can be a...handful at times, but you don't have to hate Markie for it."

He inwardly shivered at the thought of his cousin, that annoying little twit should have been beaten up countless times. Yet his overprotective mother kept the lessons at bay. Instead showering him with things like chocolate and HDTV. His 12-year-old cousin now weighed a plump 212 thanks to his mother's little pamperings. "I'm sure I shouldn't..."

Giving her son one last kiss on the cheek, Shiori grabbed her keys and coat and left with a wave. "Don't forget to eat before six o'clock tonight. You don't want to get big thighs from eating to late." Her last request said, she turned on the ignition and sputtered off. Sputtered, because her car wasn't worth anything...it tended to jerk up and down while traveling even at low speeds.

Kurama shook his head at his mother's request. She had always had a thing with thighs, though why he would never understand. Maybe she had been a fat child? Or maybe she didn't want her only son to end up like Shawn...scary thought...

He flipped on the TV and settled in the couch. No sooner than he had gotten comfortable watching some movie about samurai, than an angry young woman with blue hair popped on the screen.

Kurama quirked an eyebrow, "Well hello, Boton. What seems to be the problem?"

Her eye twitched a bit and she threw her head in the direction of a very pulverized looking Koenma. "He want's to have a word with you."

Having done her job, she stormed out of the room once again, leaving behind a baffled George, and a thankful Koenma.

"Alright then," Kurama started, a little confused, "What can I do for you?"

Wisely deciding he'd rather jump to the point instead of dallying so long he forgot, Koenma looked back at George to back him up.

"Something is wrong with the barrier to the Makai."

"I'm sorry?" Kurama was now even more confused. What could be wrong?

Koenma sighed, "I'm afraid you'll have to come to the Spirit World, Kurama. This explanation is a bit lengthy, and I'd rather talk to you and the group in person." He sighed and took a quick glance at the doors the temperamental ferry girl had exited, "I've already sent Boton to get the others."

"You could have done that yourself, sir. You just wanted Boton out of here." George informed him with a skeptical look.

"I did not! Why would I care what that girl does?"

"Because you're afraid of her."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are to-o."

"_GEORGE_!"

"Shutting up, sir." The blue ogre began to back away, deciding that filing some reports would be a good idea about now. He scampered off to his work.

"Sorry about that, Kur-oh." Koenma looked back at the screen in front of him. It must have turned off while he was arguing with George. _Stupid ogre...always imagining things..._

_--------------------------------------_

Kurama's screen went blank for a second, before flashing back to the original program he had been watching. _Weird..._ He mused, standing up and heading for the door. _I wonder what's wrong this time...especially if he had to call in the whole team..._

_--------------------------------------_

Angeltiger: Yeah...I know...that wasn't a very informative chapter. But gimme a break! I've decided to finally write a fic by the seat of my pants.

Sesshomaru: Riiight.

Angeltiger: Shut up you! looks around While I'm on the lookout for lawyers, yes I have gone on another power trip...and I'm currently on the run...again...

Devilcheetah: Midnight Blue Wolves sent Rumiko's henchmen after her, it was great. Especially when she was fighting them while on a sugar high.

Angeltiger: It wasn't that funny! humphs Anywho, do you think I'm off to a good start? Anyone that knows me and/or my writing knows I like to be descriptive, so maybe that's why this first chapter isn't piping hot, more like a slow simmer...dammit! stomach growls I need to get some food before I pass out. looks both ways for lawyers before crossing the stage to the back

Sesshomaru: Ah yes, she would like some feedback. There really isn't enough good Kagome/Kurama fics out there for her tastes, so she thought she'd try to add to them.

Angeltiger: walks back onstage with handful of Pixi Stix Oh! And if there is enough persuasion, I may peruse a Sango/Hiei type thing. Of course, you'll have to do a lot of convincing...Also, I've decided to drop 'On Her Own.'

Kouga: WHAT!?

Angeltiger: Too late, it's already been deleted. And for those of you who have already read RRHT and are coming back after my long away-ness due to , I thank you. But I must go now! -bounces off with Pixi Stix-


	2. Too Many Twists to Turn

Angeltiger: Whew, that last chapter was a little on the dull side maybe. But the first few will be of the informative types. Gomen...

Kurama: Why? Things must be explained.

Angeltiger: Yes, I know...but I also know that people love action...

Kagome: They can get over it...I need a break...

Disclaimer:

Angeltiger: Honestly, if I owned Inuyasha I would pair Kagome up with Sesshomaru. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I would make Kurama the main character and make Kuwabara a scratching post for all those cats he adores. And oh the things I would do if I owned both of them at once...-giggles diabolically-

Inu and YuYu cast: -pales-

**Real Roses Have Thorns**

**Ch. 2: _Too Many Twists to Turn..._**

"What do you mean I have to go back?"

"Exactly what I said, Kagome. It's already been four days! We have to collect more shards, and it's almost complete!"

Kagome's face turned red with anger, "I told you a week and I meant it Inuyasha! I still have things here that I need to do!"

The hanyou scowled, "Like take your stupid tests? Ch, c'mon Kagome. The jewel is more important than that."

She ignored him, grabbing her school backpack and storming to the door of the bedroom. _Stupid Inuyasha, I can't go to college if I don't pass high school!_ Still seething, she stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her, proceeding to walk down the stairs.

Inuyasha blinked. _Did she just..._ "Kagome! Get your ass back up here! I'm not through with you!"

Kagome was silently thankful her mother had left for work and grandfather slept like a brick, and Souta had already left for school. Speaking of school...

"Inuyasha! I have to go or I'll be late!" She called, grabbing her lunch box and escaping through the front door before he could say anything else to her.

Inuyasha faltered, _School? She was going now? It's so early in the morning!_ "Wait, Kagomeeeeee!"

But it was too late; she was already running off, trying to make it before the final bell rang. For fear of what she would do to him if he followed her, Inuyasha wisely returned to his own time, intent on coming back in a few hours to drag her back, kicking and screaming if need be.

------------------------------------

"Damn Koenma..." Yusuke growled, kicking a stray rock off of the concrete path. "I spend all my time trying to get _away_ from school, and he decides to _force_ me to go? And to a new one too..." He glared at his new royal blue uniform. He hated to admit it...but he sorely missed the green.

"It's not so bad Urameshi..." Kuwabara consoled, grinning haplessly at yet another beautiful girl who had turned her nose away from him. "Just look at all the pretty ladies."

"I'm not interested," Yusuke muttered, "I have Keiko..." He paled visibly, "_Keiko_!! I never got to tell her! Dammit..." _I'm so dead!_

A quiet "Hn" came from Hiei. He was currently seething that the brat of a prince had the gall to send him to a human school as well. He would have objected, but he knew he was still in repentance for stealing that damned sword. _Nope..._ He told himself, _Definitely not worth it..._

Kurama on the other hand was having his own problems. For the girls that flicked their hair at Kuwabara in disgust immediately opened their eyes and cooed at the gorgeous redhead, forgetting Kuwabara even existed. They ran up to him, some fighting...some making their own weird little claims on him. Apparently, they had some sort of sixth sense about these things, what else could explain how it seemed that every girl in the yard shot towards him. It was getting ridiculous...

"Ooooh, who are you!?" One cooed.

"Back off blonde, this one's mine." A brunette growled.

The blond feigned innocence, batting her full eyelashes at her competition. "Oh? Aren't you dating that exchange student from America?"

The brunette's eyes flashed before giving Kurama a seductive glance. "I'll be right back." She sneered, no doubt going to break up with the poor guy just to get a chance at him. No sooner had she walked off than three more giggling girls took her place, all trying to cram themselves in closer to the 'hottie'.

This was the sight Kagome looked up to as she ran ahead. The two minute bell rang just as she crossed the street and the hormone crazed teens reluctantly detached themselves from their prey. _Probably going to the bathroom for a 'group talk'._ She mused, watching as the flustered redhead adjusted his clothing back to their normal position.

She sent a glare at the boy with _way_ too much gel in his black hair. He was currently laughing at the redhead's predicament. She wished she could walk up and smack him for being so insensitive

He was joined by what Kagome could only describe as the ugliest human being she had ever seen. It was true she that she had seen uglier demons...but... She shook her head, ridding it of its thoughts.

Quite possibly the only sane one of the bunch was a vertically challenged guy that just stood there taking no notice or care of what was going on around him, his black hair with white stripes seemed to defy gravity itself. _Hmmm. He could have at least made more of an effort to hide his little secret._

She decided not to say anything to the group of people she could only assume as new. After all, it wasn't like she was always there to keep track of who was coming and who was going.

Kurama looked up seeing another girl with black hair and blue-ish highlights heading right towards him and the others. He inwardly cringed, but relaxed as she walked by them without so much as a double-take. _At least there are some sane girls at this school._ He sighed. This was going to be hell, pure and simple.

He had to remember to kill Koenma for this later.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, our favorite spirit ruler was worried about things far greater than Kurama's quiet fury. The shadow was in his office, he could feel it. "Come out." he quivered.

"Ahhhh...Koenma." The black mist hissed, taking the form of a man with long black hair with wild waves flung about his back. Deep purple marks lined his eyes that looked suspiciously like eye-shadow. "If you know I am here, I can only presume you know why."

"I don't know, and I don't really want to-eep!" He flinched when a transparent hand shot forward, only to go right through his chest. His courage began to build, "You cannot hurt me here."

"You forget, it's only a matter of time before I _do_ come here. To this very office Koenma, and do you know what I do to people that try to betray me?"

The prince gulped loudly and nodded, "I do..."

The misty male sneered, "Good. Now tell me...why did you send your employees to Tokyo High? What could possibly be there?"

"I...uh...I figured they needed to be educated-eep! I'm serious! I get sick of all the questions they should already know about basic studies."

The black-haired shadow lifted an eyebrow. Obviously he wasn't fooled by this farfetched explanation. "Very well Koenma, you have been given your chance. When I figure out your real reason...I will see to it that you suffer." He disappeared without missing a beat. The smoky haze vanished, as if there was nothing there in the first place.

Koenma sat back, a thin film of sweat layering his body. Sure the shadow had visited him before, but only by voice. It was completely new to actually _see_ his enrapture up close. _He's getting stronger!_ He realized, _I hope they find that girl soon...or else we're all finished..._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_ Kagome chanted, charging through the hallway at top speed. Of course her locker had to pick today to jam. Of _course_ it did, she would have made it on time if it hadn't.

Skimming around the corner she forced herself to go faster. She glanced to the clock on the wall, 20 seconds. _Almost there. Almost theeere._

-thud-

After being flung back from the seemingly brick wall that had walked in front of her, Kagome sat up, rubbing her sore tail bone. "Owwwww..."

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there."

She looked up, only to see that -_thing_ that had been with redhead's group only a few minutes ago. She paled when he kneeled next to her and opened her mouth to scream. But before she got any sound out, she felt two hands on either arm lifting her up. She went to smile at her saviors, but found them to be non other than gel-boy and the chick magnet. Short-stuff was standing a few feet away with an extremely bored look on his face.

She growled softly when the late bell rang and looked longingly as the door to her classroom closed only a few meters away. Her teacher had told her yesterday that if she were late one more time, she would get a detention. Suddenly, something snapped.

"You _jerk!_" She shrieked, "I would have made it on time too! Why don't you watch where you're going!? Now I'm gonna get a detent-"

"Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome paled. Her principal walked in front of her, looking down at her with a grim look on his face. "I don't think this is how we welcome new students."

"I...uhh....Sorry!" She took a quick bow and looked back up, hoping he would dismiss her.

No such luck, "And as for your being tardy, I-"

"Excuse me, sir." Kurama stepped up to the plate.

"Yes, Minamino?"

"It was entirely our fault she was late." He looked towards the door he had seen the girl staring at. "She would have made it in time."

"Oh?" He paused, weighing his options. "Very well then." Yay, homerun! "Higurashi?"

She straightened up, "Yes, sir?"

"Since I do have matters to attend to, I shall tell your teacher you are assisting me. You will show each of our students their classes."

She flashed a smile that brightened the room. "Thank you _so_ much sir!"

The principal waved it off, "Never mind. Just get to it."

She nodded and led the way, four boys with four different expressions in tow.

She principal turned around right in front of the door to her classroom, "Oh, and Kagome."

She bristled; confused he used her first name. "Yeah?"

"Good luck with your chemo."

She looked lost, "Chemo?"

He nodded gravely, "For the leukemia."

Her eyes bulged and she looked like as if to say something else, but thought against it. "Yes, thank you sir." She spun on her heel, a slight stomp to her step. _GRANDPA!!_

The boys had to power-walk to keep up, Hiei blinking in surprise as he heard her mental shout. _What does her grandfather have to do with anything?_

_-------------------------------------------------_

Angeltiger: -sigh- I'm not too happy with this chapter either.

Kurama: Why?

Angeltiger: Well...it seemed more on the boring side...

Inuyasha: I would think you would be used to that by now.

Angeltiger: Sooo not helping.

Inu-cast Kurama: -glares at Inu-

Inuyasha: What?

Angeltiger: Help me out people, what can I do to please you? I'm not having them rush into anything; I don't believe that in fanfiction. But I do want this to be entertaining. And I have sooo many evil ideas for a Sango/Hiei pairing...

Kagome: That would definitely be entertaining.

Angeltiger: Thanks Kagome-chan. Oh yeah. -holds up a box of M&M Kudos- Though I don't own the M&M or Kudos logos, I did buy this fair and square at the supermarket.

Inu-cast: -gasps-

Inuyasha: She didn't steal something?

Sesshomaru: Leave her alone...-snicker-

Angeltiger: No, I _didn't_ steal it. -growls and turns to audience- I'll give free Kudos to anyone who can tell me who the 'shadow' is. Heehehehe....


	3. No Such Thing as Dry Humor

Angeltiger: Thanks for all the reviews, you lovely readers you! And even though decided to screw me over a bit, I fixed it. I'm very happy. And better yet, Kagome and Sesshomaru have finally decided to let me take a piece of my insanity out of their makeshift cell of a closet.

Kagome: --;; Be warned now. We only gave her a smidge...but Lord knows it's enough to send you all running.

Sesshomaru: (nods) Ah, and we bought her, her very own muse too. Since her current muses shots glares to Evilpanther and Devilcheetah are not helping.

Kagome: Yeah, I think they're broken.

Devilcheetah: What are you talking abo-eep!

Inuyasha: (shoves them outside into the rain with a broom) Out, out! (slams door) Whew, boy am I glad to get rid of them.

Kagome: Yeah me too, they were no good for Angel. One wanted to rape her and the other wanted only her money...nope, not very good muses...

Sesshomaru: (brings in child) Here you go Angel, maybe she can help more.

Angeltiger: (gasps and hugs little girl) Awwww, you're so _cute_. What's your name?

???: Sabriel.

Angeltiger: (giggles) Awwww! Thanks Sess, Kago!

Sess&Kago: (nod and walk away)

Angeltiger: Ok Sabby, let's get to the chapter!

Sabriel: (evil glint, covered by sweet smile when Angel turns around) Okie-dokie AT-neechan!

Angeltiger: (squeals)

Disclaimer:

Angeltiger: I'll let Sabby to the honors.

Sabriel: (clears throat) AT-neechan does not own Inuyasha, nor does she want to. She is happy to borrow Sesshomaru for the time being, at least until she can afford to purchase him. AT-neechan does not own YuYuHakusho either, though she coughand every other sane female on the planet (cough) would love to get her hands on Kurama. Therefore, do not sue.

Angeltiger: (hugs Sabby) Isn't she adorable!?

Sabriel: (waits until AT isn't looking) Hehehe...evil glint

**Real Roses Have Thorns**

**Ch. 3: _No Such Thing as Dry Humor..._**

Nature was obviously in a good mood today. The sun was shining, the warm breezes were blowing, even the birds were chirping their love songs for the spring. Yes, Mother Nature had outdone herself; it was a simply gorgeous day...

"NO YOU DISGUSTING BAKA! I WILL _NOT_ GO OUT WITH YOU! _NEVER_ IN A MILLION YEARS!!"

Until one took a look at the group of five standing just outside Tokyo high, apparently waiting for the end-of-school bell to ring, releasing them from their prison.

Nearby birds flew away in fright at the sudden outburst, voicing their disappointment at the ruined mood in angry clucks. Ah, such was the constant turmoil of nature. No matter how hard she strived to be noticed, distractions always played with those silly human minds, dragging their attentions away from her ranging beauty.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE! ARE YOU _RETARDED_!?"

Currently that distraction fell upon a flustered fur-less monkey. Or at least, one would suspect him to be a monkey. Until upon further inspection, one would find that under that hideous mask one could only begin to pass for a face, it was in all actuality, a rather hideous looking young man.

Said young man blinked in confusion, "Uhhh...why not?"

The distractee on this lovely day was having a hard time giving monkey-man a hint, if you could call it a hint. She was literally spelling it out for him. What was with him anyway? Was it just in mans' nature to go down the list of every woman and ask them to become his 'girlfriend' until he finally came to one desperate soul in need of attention? If that was the case, the distractee knew this pitiful sap in front of her was in deep shit.

Yusuke himself was having a hard time not laughing at the current situation. In fact, if it weren't for the current stream of glares the raven haired death-bomb kept shooting at him, he was quite sure he would be rolling on the ground now, laughing until tears ran down his cheeks at the misfortune at his hapless friend. The best part is, while it would have mattered with the green uniform, stains would not easily show up on this rich blue. Hmm...also more useful for hiding blood stains. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Yusuke Urameshi was actually starting to like his school uniform.

"Because," Kagome explained through clenched teeth, "I have no interest in you."

"But," Kuwabara grasped her hand firmly in his, "We would be so perfect together."

All color drained from his self-proclaimed soul mate's face. Thus including the previously dominant shade of red, leaving a rather cadaverous tint to her cheeks. "....WHAT!?"

Hiei found himself content to lounge in a nearby tree, watching the scene in front of him like some kind of twisted soap opera gone completely wrong. No really, it was heading all the way in the other direction; you know...the opposite way it's _supposed_ to be going. Making you want to yell your frustrations at the television, even though it had nothing to do with it. Not that Hiei would yell at a television, or watch soap operas for that matter. And yet I ramble, back to the fixation.

Kurama was also having a hard time digesting the forwardness of his teammate. For a fleeting moment, he was reminded of the girls that swooned over him during a larger part of the day. Much to his relief, Kagome was there to chase them off, berating the young ladies for their atrocious behavior. Though he knew she wasn't doing it for him, more than likely she was still trying to repay him for his help back with the principal over seven hours ago.

Wait, had it really been that long? Time flew by with her as their guide. Though she had helped them with each of their schedules starting from the beginning of school, it had actually taken the whole day for her to pinpoint them exactly where they were supposed to go. Too bad Koenma hadn't given them all the same classes, but then, that would have been the smart thing. It did take longer than expected for the tour, for the building was much larger on the inside than it had originally looked. Hm, just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover. Or a building by its structure. Yet again, I ramble.

Deciding to help her out with her own bantering troubles, since she didn't have that ever-useful metal baseball bat she so obviously craved at the moment, he stepped forward to pry the orange-haired dunce's persona off of her case.

"Kuwabara? Don't you think you'd better drop it?" He paused for effect, "The look in her eyes tells me she's deciding just how exactly she's going to hurt you if you keep it up."

Kuwabara glanced over to his finesse friend, only to find himself at a temporary loss for words. Poor guy had actually though he'd had a chance. Ah well, there's always another. Oh look! There goes one now, and leaving school early too. Naughty girl.

"Hehehe, I'll see you later guys!" He let go of Kagome's hand abruptly and strutted his way over to the blonde, high hopes refusing to be shot down.

"Isn't he the little bundle of optimism?" Kagome wondered out loud, unconsciously wiping her hands on her white cotton skirt. Grimacing at the perspiration of his hands. Oh how she hated clammy hands...

"I'm convinced it's his asset."

"Hn. If that's an asset...I don't wanna know what –"

(slap)

A rather dejected-looking Kuwabara somberly walked back to his pack, his fingertips lightly touching a bright pink mark on his left cheek. Odd, it looked remarkably like a hand print.

Sighing, Kurama turned his attention back to the weary young woman, "Sadly, you just witnessed one of them."

She nodded, though slightly winded that this boy could jump from her and immediately find another victim. _Hmmmm...sounds like Miroku..._ Wait a minute..."Miroku!"

Yusuke looked at her, after he recovered from her shout of course. He had to remember to keep away from this girl, she was unpredictable. But then again...aren't they all? "Who's Miroku?"

A bell rang somewhere in the school building, no doubt crying out its relief. It must be hard, having so many destructive children running amuck in its halls. It probably looks forward to the last bell more than any other student residing in it. (AT: Shame on me, giving feelings to an inanimate object...but, Sabby insisted!)

She shook her head, "Miroku's my friend from-" _What? The past?_ "Uhhh...another school." She spun around, face wrinkled into a worried prune. Both for what Inuyasha would to her friends from the past just to pass the time, and because she feared giving herself away. "Sorry, I'll have to catch you guys later!" _Unless Inuyasha has his way...Nah, think positive Kagome! _"Ja!"

The four boys watched her leave in awe at her sudden mood change. Well, actually Kurama watched her. Yusuke sat down on the railing, pondering about how he was going to deal with Keiko without getting himself injured, or possibly killed...again...

Kuwabara, ever vigilant, was currently on the look out for any girls he could get his hands on. Not that he hadn't tried half of the school's female population already. But he was confident he could find an unfamiliar face in the sea of students that was heading right towards them, threatening to mow them down...wait a minute...

"Guys...I think we'd better move..."

Yusuke didn't even look up from the ant crawling on the cement, poor little guy, it looked like a feeler was bent. Not wanting to hear about 'putting out his friend' he decided to half-heartedly inquire, "Why?"

"Uhhh...I have a feeling we're gonna get trampled if we don't."

That got his attention. Looking up from the ant, he followed Kuwabara's gaze to the stampeding horde of human bodies heading their way. Wait...it was all girls? His head bobbed up and down, watching the bouncy...uhhh...motions of a few female bodies up front. cough Yup...definitely all girls...

Kuwabara's eyes rolled back into his head, holding his hands up to the sky in praise. "So you've finally changed your minds?" He asked, flashing a wide-toothed grin. "All right then ladies, step up and-eep!" He tried to jump out of the way, but failed miserably as they ran straight past him, dragging him down. The only sounds coming out of him now were repetitive grunts of pain. Hn...should've known better. Screw the optimism. It never gets you anywhere.

After seeing the big guy go down, Yusuke knew he had absolutely _no_ chance of getting out of this alive unless he moved. Quickly jumping aside the throng's war path, he didn't bother to hide the smug expression on his face. But upon noticing their eyes were elsewhere, he followed their intense gaze...Kurama, who happened to have his back turned. Apparently he was deep in thought, and unknowing of the danger coming right at him.

"Kurama, MOVE _now_!" He yelled, getting the boy's attention. Kurama paled, but only hesitated a moment before flying off in the opposite direction.

Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the would-be courtiers would never catch up to his speedy friend. But before he got a few steps away, his eyes trailed back down to the ground he had abandoned. Oh no! The ant! It was right in the trail-of-death!

Glancing away at the bushes in the completely opposite direction, he quickly ran through his choices. Go hide in the bushes: be safe, but watch the unsuspecting ant meet a very messy end. Go save the ant: Possibility of a fate similar to Kuwabara's, but get the ant out alive. Choices, choices...

Knowing he didn't have much time, as the group of love-struck females was heading ever closer, and faster if he was reading the pace of Kuwabara's grunts correctly, he made his decision. Flinging himself right in front of the fray, he snatched up the ant and somersaulted the rest of the way. A sandal containing perfectly painted pink toenails missing him by only millimeters.

Hiei just looked on. Relaxing in his tree as if the sight was the most normal thing in the world. Feeling a breeze from the girls running under his tree, he leaned back on its trunk. Seeing Kurama jump into a similar tree in fear for his skin was unorthodox in its own right, but highly amusing in his eyes. Lucky for the fox, the girls hadn't seen his movements and headed onward, ever the persistent little group. It was no wonder they hadn't seen him, he had barely been able to follow the fox's movements himself. Hiei wasn't sure he had seen Kurama move that fast in...well..._ever_...

Shrugging his shoulders, he looked back to take in his surroundings. Books and papers were flung everywhere. There was a baka with orange hair currently spasming on the ground, that damn grin still plastered on his face. Hiei didn't feel a bit sorry for him, even when he took in the random footprints all over his face and clothes. Ah look, Yusuke was rising. He had been curious as to why the boy had run right in front of the scampering ningens of death in the first place, seemingly for nothing.

Groaning as he sat up, Yusuke brushed himself off, mind full of the hand that held the ant. Breathing a sigh of relief as finding no serious injury, he held said hand it in front of him and opened it slowly. Revealing...a gooey mess of ant guts.

"DAMMIT!"

(AT: OO;;; Oh my _god_...I have _noo_ idea where that all came from! My mind just took the idea of Kuwabara asking Kagome on a date and ran wild with it...maybe this is why Kago and Sess don't want to give me back my other self...I'm way to scary, especially if this is only a piece. But no worries, I'm not stopping here! Oh my no, Angel's having WAAY too much fun with this! (hugs Sabby) I think it's all because of her!)

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome's legs pumped faster and faster. Oh how she knew Inuyasha was at home right now, waiting on her. He did not like waiting, that much she knew. Whew boy, was she gonna get it.

She screeched to a halt at the top step of the shrine. _Wait a minute...since when do I take orders from him?_ Shrugging it off, she walked the rest of the way to the brown door on her house.

Sure enough, Inuyasha was there...but not quite in the position that she had thought. The hanyou was currently sitting on the floor, foot full in her grandfather's face intending to fend him off. She could only guess it was due to the sutras the old man was waving at him, that and the constant shouts of "Demon be gone!"

And yet that wasn't the reason she had gone into a fit of giggles, making Inuyasha glare up at her with utmost hatred. No, what she had laughed herself to tears for was his hair. It would seem her little cousin Tsuki was there for a visit, and she was currently standing behind the hanyou with a mission. Apparently that mission was to neatly conjure his hair from wild jungle-boy, to conservative adolescent sporting a firm French-braid. Quite a feat for a nine year old. And yet she was winning, and doing a bang-up job too.

Oh, and the fact that her mother and Souta were occupying themselves with one ear each was rich, truly rich.

Now sitting on the ground, trying to control her hiccups and wiping away her tears, Kagome dared a look back at the poor soul who had unwittingly fell into the trap that was Higurashi, one that few could ever make it out of. She smiled helplessly at his glare, a glare that spoke volumes. "This is your fault! Just wait until I get my hands on you."

Deciding the dog had eaten his portion of good-natured torture for the day (minus her grandfather, who was still trying to 'de-demonize' him), she stood and clapped her hands loudly, causing everyone to freeze. "Well, now that I see you have introduced Inuyasha and Tsuki-" The glare that passed from hanyou to child did not go unnoticed, "I think we should leave, I'm sure Inuyasha has things to do."

Inu gave a grunt of agreement, folding his hands in his haori and closing his eyes. If he was able, he would have blushed at having Kagome come in on him at that moment. But he quickly replaced it by anger, anger drawn from her not being here to save him...three hours ago! Yes, he saved her life in the feudal time, but dammit, he needed saving in this time! Not that he would admit it mind you.

Kagome's mother reluctantly let go of the ear she had claimed as hers and stood. "Do you have any idea how long you will be gone this time?"

"Nah," Kagome shook her head, setting her school backpack down near the door before heading to her cousin. "It depends on how long it will take to get another shard."

"Don't you mean several shards, bi-" Kagome gave him the "I swear I'll say it" look, "iigest friend of mine." He grumbled, sorely put out.

She nodded and picked up her cousin, "Wow, you're getting heavy Tsuki! Inuyasha, wait upstairs for me ok?"

Grumbling his protests, he took to the stairs in one leap, disappearing around the corner of the hall.

A lot of good his bitching did, it fell on deaf ears. "Ma? Where's auntie?"

"She went to visit a friend, Kagome dear. Would you like me to fix you something to eat before you leave?"

Her grandfather was teetering himself up the stairs, stash of trusty (or not) sutras in his hand. Kagome growled, "Where are you going grandpa?"

The senile old man sighed, and he was so close to being undetected. He looked down at his feet; he'd made it all the way to the second step. Ok, so maybe not so undetected as he would like, but eh...what are ya gonna do?

Turning her eyes away from her sutra-wielding, headache-inducing, old fart of a storyteller grandfather, she set her cousin back down to Earth. "I have to go now, Tsuki. I'll see you in a while ok?"

The little girl's smile brightened, "Okies Kago! I'll miss you!"

Kagome resisted the urge to squeal, settling on kissing her cousin's cheek instead. Giving her mother a quick hug, she ran up the stair and entered her room, expecting a full-on verbal onslaught. Once again he surprised her; his noticeable absence from her room was quite unnerving. "Inuyasha?" Nothing, ah well, all the better for her. Working in peace, now there was a welcome change.

Putting in the remnant items in her pre-packed yellow monster that could often be mistaken as a backpack, she turned to exit, only to find a pair of hands around her waist. "Inuyasha? What are you-eek!"

Kagome had many things on her to-do list. But flying out of her bedroom window with a 50lb bag strung on her shoulders and a single arm separating her from two stories of nothingness was defiantly not one of them. "Inuyasha!"

Pulling his ears back, he landed on the ground with only a little heavier thump than normal, pretty damn good considering all together he was carrying about 165 lbs of extra weight. Wow, is your head spinning? Mine is, me and math don't like each other too well. Now, let's see if you can gather how much dear Kagome weighs, hm? You could always ask, but I'm sure she wouldn't tell you if you did. After all, a lady doesn't reveal her weight. Ah, on with the rambling. Open mouth, insert foot...you know the deal. Opening...

"What?"

"Do you mind putting me down?"

Inuyasha shook his head violently, "Nope, not taking the chance of you staying." He shivered, and she had a sneaky suspicion it wasn't from the wind. "You staying mean I'd have to stay and wait on your ass. And I...don't care to."

She smiled up at her handsome little ball of ego. He would rather die than go through a shower of admiration, and occasional failed demon-banishing. Though said ball of ego still had a wonderfully cute French braid. She had to admit, her little cousin was good for a kid. Even at present she had barely been allowed to touch his sacred locks.

Opening the door to the well house with a bang, ego-ball dropped Kagome straight on her ass. Wincing, she got up and started to climb down the well, ignoring his rudeness for now.

"Why climb when you can jump?" He asked eyebrow raised.

"I have my reasons..." she replied finally getting a few feet from the bottom.

"Ch. Wimp." He accused, leaping in himself. But he failed to notice a notch of broken wood on the inside of the well. And what would have passed through the strands of hair easily now got snagged on the tight knot of the braid. Leaving a dangling Inuyasha in quite a wiggle-frenzy to get free.

Kagome looked up to upon his cries, but alas, it was too late. She saw his mortified expression just as the purple light engulfed her. Giggling to herself, she wondered how the hanyou was going to get out of that one. Oh no, she wouldn't be the one to save him this time.

-----------------------------------------------

Angeltiger: Whew, I'm pooped. That certainly was fun though; I should do that more often.

Sesshomaru: (wide eyed) Wow...that was actually really good...

Inuyasha: Except for the last part. (mumbles)

Angeltiger: (points to Sabby) It was her idea, not mine.

Sabriel: It was funny! Inuyasha-sama looked sooo cutsie! (giggles with glee)

Inuyasha: (blushes and walks away)

Angeltiger: (shrugs) Yay! I'm so glad you two gave me a new muse. One that isn't defective. And I just can't wait for the reviews on this one! (giggles) I know, either you'll love it or ya hate it. I can live with either one. I'm just happy to get all that off my chest.

Inuyasha: (grumbles)

Angeltiger: And that, ladies and gents, is it. I'm tired. And I hope you're happy. Do you have any idea how long this took?! I sat down at 11pm and it's now...looks at clock OMG! 6:33am! I need sle- (passes out on couch)

Sabriel: (sneaks up behind her with a gleaming butcher knife) (looks at audience) Shhhhh...

Midnight: Sabriel.....the butcher knife isn't sharp enough dear. Especially if you want to do it quickly.


	4. Too Much of a Good Thing is Bad

Angeltiger: Angel's been doing some thinking...

Inuyasha: (pales) That's never good.

Angeltiger: Silence you!

Inuyasha: (now sporting a flaming ass)

Angeltiger: (sigh) Anywho, I've spent all night thinking about the pairings. In IY, if Kagome and Sango are both not in the running for bachelorettes, that means Kikyo is the only female of the show left, save for Kagura, but I don't want her in it. Oh, and Kaede...but...no. And that leaves Inuyasha and Miroku all alone with one girl I really don't care for.

And in YYH, if the only real bachelors are taken: Kurama/Hiei, and Yususke has Keiko (though god knows she'll end up killing him), and poor Yukina has Kuwabara, that leaves Boton and Koenma left. Right?

Kurama: I believe so...

Angeltiger: OK then. Now, if Inu, Kikyo and Miroku are left in IY, and Boton and Koenma in YYH, then something must be done about organizing the rest of the pairings.

Kagome: And?

Angeltiger: And...I haven't gotten that far yet.

Everyone: (falls anime style) (feet twitching) (Sesshomaru is the only survivor of the epidemic)

Angeltiger: But it's ok! Sabby promised to help me out!

Sabriel: Yup!

Angeltiger: And what's with you guys giving Sabby tips on killing people? You'll soil her innocent mind! Inuyasha already does enough of that. So no more tips got it? Besides, (cuddles Sabby) it's not like she'd ever be able to do a thing like that anyways.

Sabriel: (buries face in shoulder and rolls eyes)

**Real Roses Have Thorns**

**Ch 4: _Too Much of a Good Thing is Bad..._**

Did you know females between the ages of 13-19 put their normal lives on hold to experience hormonal changes and brain developments that often times led them into what some would call temporary insanity?

Yeah, apparently neither did Kurama; currently lying face-down on his couch clad in only his boxers. A torn and dirty royal-blue uniform strewn aside very uneatly in the corner, barely held up by the bending frame of an indoor birch tree. Several empty shot glasses of what had once contained his mother's vodka were now sitting innocently on the nearby coffee table.

Then the phone had to rang, waking him from his 'general time of reflection', and hurting his now-very sensitive ears. Lifting a fuzzy head that refused to stop lolling, his pink cheeks puckered in consideration of what that ungodly sound could be. Yes ladies and gentlemen, our dear Kurama had gotten himself drunk.

His head churned at the sudden 'beep' of the answering machine, his mother's voice droned in greeting to whoever was on the other line. "You have reached the Minamino residence. We are not able to come to the phone right now, leave a message and we'll get back to you. Oh, and Kazuki-san, don't forget to call my cell phone this time! For God's sake don't keep calling after my mother looking for me. Thanks!"

Once again answered by a 'beep', another version of his mother's voice followed. "Suiichi honey? Are you there?" Kurama half-heartedly sat himself up, wincing at the weight of his head. His dilated eyes trained their unsteady gaze at the contraption that was making all the noise. After several moments of silence, he was convinced it had shut up, and proceeded to lie himself back down in his previous position: belly down, face buried in the decorative pillow.

"Guess not. You're probably getting to know all the sweet kids at school." He scoffed, now scantly aware of what was going on. Getting to know the sweet kids at school, that was a good one. More like fleeing from mini-satans and all their diabolically evil plans they had laid out for him. If only she knew how wrong she was. "We'll have to talk about this whole transfer thing later, I know you left a message on my cell, but I'm still a bit unclear about it.

"When you do get this, I don't want you to be alarmed that I'm not home yet. I know it's been two days, but that chicken bone was really lodged in deep. The doctors had to operate on him for four hours. Trust it to Shawn to try and swallow a leg whole." He snickered, succeeding only in hurting his head more. Yes, trust it to his fat cousin. He probably ate the cake his mother had made him in one bite too. Regretfully, that had no bones in it. Or daggers, yes, daggers would have been nice

"I have to go now, the doctor just came out, I'll call you later dear. Please be good!" A satisfying click was heard on Kurama's side. Did she have to be so loud? Then again, everything was loud.

How do you do it?-

_Do what?_

Weren't you some kind of womanizer back when you had your own body?-

Youko let out a mental snort, one that Kurama could only see, and feel, all to well.

_I, little human, was a lady-killer. Not a womanizer._

Right, well how did you get rid of them?-

The fox sneered, mischief flickering in his golden eyes, _I gave them what they wanted._

What?-

_I gave them what they wanted, they left me alone. It worked out well for both sides._ Kurama could feel the laughter in the stow away's tone, _Actually, I believe I got the better of the deal._

Of course you would.-

_I hope my advice helped._

It always does.-

Now up the stairs of his humble abode, Kurama turned down the hallway to his one sanctuary. He was careful not to think to hard. Thinking used the brain. And that particular organ was protesting his very existence about now, so thinking was not an option.

(AT: Now keep in mind that I'm the one describing him. He's not describing himself, he ain't that arrogant. But I do love to be descriptive...(drools))

Entering his room and closing his door behind him, softly, he looked into the full-length mirror that hung on the inside. A handsome young man looked back at him, a slightly thrashed and disheveled looking young man, but handsome nonetheless. Toned muscles reflected back to his eyes, and a very gorgeous flushed face. Was this what those girls wanted? Bah, maybe he should take up his cousin's eating habits, minus the whole consuming things, larger than his mouth, whole. Maybe then they would leave him alone once he'd gained a couple hundred pounds.

Sliding his gaze upward from his calves, to his rippling abs and straight up to...boobs! Blue hair, pink ey-ahhh, Boton.

"You gave me a fright." Actually, he was still shaking. In his place was Boton, in Koenma's office, thought the little prince was nowhere to be found.

"What do you-eep!" Quickly averting her gaze from his barely clothed person, she turned her pink-tinted cheeks to his own. Wait, Kurama never blushed...and that doesn't really look like one...

"What's the matter, Kurama?"

"You mean besides woman popping up everywhere I go, even in my bedroom mirror? Nothing really."

She looked a bit taken aback, he'd never snapped at her, or anyone else for that matter. At least as far as she knew. "What's the matter with you?"

"Absolutely nothing, why do you ask?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You look a little..."

"Drunk?"

"Ahhh...yeah."

"That would be because I probably am."

She shook her head, "No, you seem to understand me clearly enough. Maybe you're only slightly out of it...wait a second. What are you doing drinking?"

He shook his head, slinking over to his bed to take a very wobbly load off his feet. "Long story Boton."

"I see." She clapped her hands together merrily, missing his wince. "But I do need another story from you."

He groaned, falling back into the warmth of his bed. "And that would be?"

"Any luck today?"

He froze. Everything inside him begged to get out and lash at the mirror that portrayed the one making him think so much, though instead he sat down on his bed. Didn't he tell his head to take the day off? Ah wait, there it goes. Mmm sweet oblivion.

"Kurama?" Boton looked on at his still form. "Kuraaaama?" _Hm...he's asleep...I can fix that._ "KURAMA!"

"What?" Kurama jerked up, immediately regretting his actions. The pulse in his head continued to thrum harder. "What...do you _want,_ Boton!"

"Sorriee ya grump! I just need to know if you're closer to finding the girl."

Now more than slightly annoyed, his green eyes rested mercilessly on her own. "So you had to ask me? Why not Yusuke?"

"Nuh uh. He's spending time with Keiko. He told Koenma last time we tried to reach him that if we interrupted again; he'd rip out Koenma's pacifier and...well...we'll leave it at that."

Youko flashed at grand smile, even if Kurama was a nice boy, it didn't mean Youko didn't have his own separate thoughts. Truth be told, he'd love to see that baby get his stuck-up ass kicked, if only once. Kurama however, remained true to the 'no critical thinking' policy. He was sure that if he did, his mind would tear at him with all the visuals of Koenma's mutilation.

"What about Hiei?"

"Can't get a hold of him. You know he's always moving."

Right, he knew that. "Kuwabara?"

She turned skeptical eyes on his dazed form, "Just how much did you drink?"

"Only three or four shots of vodka, why?"

She shook her head, "Do you honestly think we'd ask Kuwabara to relay the important information of a mission?"

He knew that one too. He just wasn't thinking clearly, but wasn't that the point? Ah yes, less thinking equals less headache. "Not really?" he asked.

"Duh. Now what do you have to tell me?"

"I'll get back to you later." Kurama grunted, lying his head down on his comfy pillow. All he wanted was the soft, and the quiet. Was that too much to ask? No more questions. Questions hurt. Ah, here comes that darkness again. Dark is good...

"What!" But it was too late. The normally savvy redhead was off in dreamland yet again. "Dammit Kurama." With the blink of an eye she was gone, no doubt stomping off to find someone to beat her frustrations on (poor George). Thus leaving only the reflection of a bed with a young man's leg hanging limply off the side.

Kaede deftly chopped the onions and poured them into the pot that contained gumbo-smelling goodness. She was glad to have Kagome's help, for the girl really knew how to cook.

Inuyasha had only been back for around a half an hour, but the two had only just ended their argument. As it stood, Inuyasha was facing the wall, arms folded into his sleeves, and grumbling something about stupid families and glad he never had one. Kaede couldn't help but notice that a nice-sized chunk of his sliver hair had gone missing, and entwined with the fray of his sliver locks was what looked to be...wood chips? Odd.

Kagome was fuming in her own right, only she actually got to vent it out on the pepper she was chopping. Miroku decided now wouldn't be the best time to say hello in his own special way, his eyes following the slamming down of the knife to the flat stone that served as a cutting board, pieces of begotten pepper flying everywhere.

Catching little snippets of the muttering hanyou's rambles, her head turned after catching one sentence in particular. "Why would I have come back? Forgive me for thinking you could handle it."

He spun around, once again taking to the fight. "You could've at least come back to see if I was alright!"

"So sorry if I thought you might be able to free yourself from an inanimate object. You've defeated so many demons, Inuyasha; I only thought you'd be able to take on a well."

His chest puffed out importantly, "Well I'm sure your grandfather will have something to say about that. After he's done fixing it that is. I ripped the damn top of it to shreds."

She would have been worried that it wouldn't take the time travelers to and fro if it weren't for the fact that he had made it back safely. Without looking up from her chopping duties, she pointed the knife briefly at the part of his head with a visible scalp. "Well it's not like you escaped without your own injuries."

"Why you-"

"Calm ye selves down. Dinner is ready."

Kagome glanced up at the old woman with confused eyes. "What about the peppers?"

If Kaede could wink, she would have. But instead she settled for a small smile only the nearby Kagome and Shippo could see. "We have more than enough."

Kagome nodded. The smile hadn't slipped past her. The only reason Kaede called dinner was to save her ass from getting chewed out. She smiled back in thanks.

All through dinner it was strangely quiet. Save for the thwacks Miroku got from meeting Hiraikotsu a few to many times. Oh, and Inuyasha's bad table manners produced a few nasty slurping sounds. But other than that and Shippo's quirks to Kagome, it was quiet. Ok, maybe not. But quieter than normal.

Kagome had begun to collect the ceramic bowls when it hit her. That warm and tingly feeling that could only mean there was a jewel shard near. Or in this case, about five. "Inuyasha!"

Hearing the alertness in her voice, the hanyou jumped up, ready for action. "What is it Kagome?"

"Shards." She whispered, staring deer eyed in a direction one could only assume the jewel shards were in. "And a lot..."

Sango stood as well, removing her boomerang from the unnaturally deep crevice in Miroku's skull. "How many is a lot Kagome?"

"About five," she informed, still looking straight ahead, completely oblivious to the frozen group. "And they're heading towards us...really fast..."

Angeltiger: Ah, that was a bit of a disappointment. You know I didn't laugh manically once that whole time I wrote that?

Sesshomaru: Wouldn't that be a good thing?

Angeltiger: Nah, it just means I didn't find it as funny as the last chapter.

Yusuke: I didn't find it funny.

Kuwabara: Neither did I.

Inuyasha: Same here.

Kurama: Nope.

Hiei: Hn.

Angeltiger: Well I didn't ask for your opinion. And besides, Sabby thought it was good, and so did many readers, so that's all I care about.

Sabriel: (rolls eyes, then sees Angel look her way) Of course I loved it, Angel-neechan! It was great. (giggles)

Angeltiger: (nods) See, see? Now, be good and tell me how I'm doing. Do you like this style, or would you rather me go back to my original style of writing?

Inuyasha: They both suck ass.

Angeltiger: (shoots flames at Inu) Oh, and I just couldn't resist that Kurama part.

Sesshomaru: (turns the other way) Stupid Kurama...

Angeltiger: Awwww, Sess's jealous.

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not get jealous.

Angeltiger: Riiight. Anywho, I know some of you hate me for getting him drunk, and I know it's kinda ooc. But hey, he had a rough day. That's what I do to take the pain away! Everyone! Sing with me now!

_If you like Pina Coladas_

_And getting caught in the rain_

Everyone: (groans)

Angeltiger: Sorry no reviewer responses this time, I'm in a hurry! Ah yes, next time. But I just want to let out a huge shout out to everybody: THANK YOUUU!


End file.
